Cry for my tears
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: capitulo 5 listo n.n!Hisoka un nino malherido que Tsuzuki se encuentra en la calle, este es un grosero y altanero, alguien esta en su buska.
1. Chapter 1

Ayaka: bueno es mi primer fic de Yami no matsuei y por supuesto no me pertenece en lo absoluto pertenece a Yoko (eso creo nnU)  
XD contiene Yaoi y violencia jajajaj u.u creo k he visto ya demasiado yaoi ne como creen es un AU osease que realidad alterna

Capitulo I

camina por las calles algo malerido, su brazo le dolia tenia un par de cortadas nada graves pero tenia que asegurarse que estaria bien, por un momento paso por su mente no llegar al hospital como siempre, si no dejarse ahi mismo vencer, pero no no podia sabia que aun en el mismisimo infierno lo seguiria, cayo de bruces al suelo, su vista se nublo, pudo sentir una extraña calidez, tan limpia tan pura, tan diferente a lo que siempre se topaba con el, entre abrio los ojos encontrandose con dos pupilas violetas, cerro los ojos nuevamente dejandose llevar por esa sensación de tranquilidad y sobre todo ... seguridad.

abrio los ojos algo cansado e inquieto, esta vez sentia que porfin podria verse librado de ellos pero sus esperanzas como siempre estaban hechas trizas, como su corazon, se acomodo en la cama y miro a su alrededor sin poder reconocer nada, no estaba en su habitacion ni en ningun hospital,  
ya los conocia a la perfección, asi que ¿donde estaba, la puerta se abrio permitiendo el paso a un joven de unos 24 años de cabello castaño y ojos ¿violetas, ahora lo recordaba alguien lo habia ayudado

-fiu que alivio que has despertado estaba preocupado, por lo que vi te hicieron mucho daño, acaso te asaltaron-  
pregunto el castaño, por priemra vez Hisoka se dio cuenta que estaba semidesnudo, se tapo con la sabana algo avergonzado,  
que habia hecho para merecer semejante castigo pareciera que todos tienen derecho de tocar mi cuerpo penso el joven rubio,  
de ojos verdes, (ayaka: una duda es rubio O.o siempre me parecio k era castaño claro o.o pero en muchos lugares ponen rubio)

-oye estas bien?- volvio a preguntar el castaño, mirandolo con preocupación dewspues de percibir su accion de taparse

-estoy bien- contesto secamente, -quien eres? y por que estoy aqui?-

-bueno esperaba que tu me lo dijeras,- dijo el castaño recibiendo por parte del otro una mirada no muy amable -mira yo solo caminaba por ahi ...

flash back

caminaba tranquilamente, acababa de comprar varios pastelillos para comerlos mientras revisaba sus trabajos, cuando a lo lejos logro distinguir la figura de un joven de unos 16 años, le parecio extraño, que podria estar haciendo un joven a esas horas en un lugar así, se aserco para sersiorase que todo estubiera en orden, cuando estubo suficiente cerca y a punto de hablarle,  
el menor cayo de bruces al suelo, dejo caer todo lo que traia y corrio hasta el, lo tomo en brazos y corrio a llevarlo a su hogar que por fortuna estaba bastante cerca.

fic flash back

-y asi fue como te encontre- le sonrie, pero el menor no cambia su mirada mas que por una mirada oscura y ... triste

-me hubieras ayudado mas dejandome ahí-confeso el menor, haciendo que el castaño se asustase, estaba loco o que, el menor alzo sus manos para buscar su ropa

-estaba en muy mal estado asi que la tire- confeso el castaño, adivinando lo que el menor buscaba sin mucho exito

-y a ti quien te dio derecho!- grito el menor, pero el castaño no se inmuto

-no te preocupes por eso, te traere algo de ropa-

-tuya? no gracias prefiero irme así!-

-bueno si asi lo quieres por mi no ahi problema no soy yo quien va a salir a la calle desnudo-

el menor se sonrojo, no sabia si por el coraje o por la sonrisa complice del mayor, el castaño se levanto entendiendo, y saco de un cajon, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camiseta verde.

-jeje creo que te quedara algo grande pero es lo mas corto que encontre nn, asi por cierto que la camiseta se te vera muy bien, convina muy bien con tus ojos verdes-

-baka-dijo el rubio sonrojado

-jeje si tal vez a es verdad ... yo soy Tsuzuki Asato- extandiendole la mano

-yo me llamo Hisoka- dijo secamente ignorando el saludo, el castaño solo atino a encogerse de hombros y retirar la mano

-parece que ya desperto no es cierto?- entra un rubio de ojos dorados, su cabello largo agarrado en una coleta, y con un extraño robot en su hombro (no se que sea exactamente esa cosa pero aki lo necesito como un robot),

-oh es verdad el es mi amigo el doctor e inventor Yukata Watari- el menor miro algo atemorizado al hombre que acababa de entrar

-ehm pasa algo?- lo miro desconsertado, el menor solo viro su rostro negando -sabes tubiste mucha suerte de que Tsu pasara por ahí- cambio su sonrisa a una expresion seria

-no entiendo a que le llama suerte- respondio ya cambiado, se levanto, pero por mas esfuerzo que hizo no alcanzo a llegar ni a la puerta

-estas muy agotado yo te recomendaria que te quedaras aqui un par de dias, si quieres yo podria hablar por telefono a tu familia para que no se ...-

-no es necesario- grito molesto -me quedare si es lo que quieren, pero no es necesario que hablen a mi familia, no es para tanto-

-de acuerdo-el castaño se encojio de hombros mientras el otro rubio miraba sin comprender la escena


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo II 

-que! como que solo has traido esto!-reclamo el rubio de ojos dorados, señalando una bolsa de tienda llena de pastelillos, chocolatinas y todo ese tipo de dulces

-eke ... eke ... no me pude restir- dijo Tsuzuki con ojos de cachorrito ahigago, lloriqueaba agarrado de la bata de Yukata, el rubio suspiro, se quito haciendo caer de rostro a Tsuzuki, que se interrumpio en su queja por la ccion al ver frente a el unos yenes

-ve y compra algo para desayunar, no podemos darle eso a tu nuevo amiguito- Hisoka le mando una mirada asesina

-vienes?- se disponia a salir cuando miro tras de si a Hisoka

-como?-

-que si me acompañas- pregunto Tsuzuki sonriendo

-va ... pero antes necesito ir al baño-

se miraba en el espejo, queria romper el vidrio frente asi, su mirada se autodespreciaba como odiaba ver su reflejo, por que cada vez que lo hacia lo recordaba a el, alargo la mano para secarse la cara despues de cerrar el grifo de agua, se acomodo la chaqueta, en realidad no deseaba salir a la calle con ese idiota, pero era mejor que quedarse con ese doctorsucho sabelotodo.

-ya estas listo?-

Hisoka se quedo algo pasmado, Tsuzuki traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos tenis del mismo color, una camisa violeta que denotaba el contorno de sus ojos violaceos la cual estaba desabotonada de los primeros botones y dejaba ver una pequeña cruz de plata con un rubi en el centro, ademas de permitir al observador ver un hermoso y bien desarrollado pecho varonil, bajo la cabeza algo sonrojado, Tsuzuki solo sonrio, lo tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo.

Estaba tratando de ser amable de verdad que si, pero no era nada facil con el "idiota" ese, se detenia en cada aparador donde hubieran pastelillos o dulces,  
hablaba sin para y reia de cualquier tonteria, ademas de todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no lanzarle algo a la cabeza para callar sus berrinches y lloriqueos porque no le permitia comprar postres, estaba seguro que se volveria a gastar el dinero, ademas de que ya tenia suficiente como para que ademas de todo le diera una diabetes por si quiera tener cerca tanto dulce. agregandole que su paciencia no era muy buena ahora estaba casi nula.

Entraron a una tienda de ropa, cosa que extraño a Hisoka

-toma- Tsuzuki le extendio unos pantalones y unas camisas -pruebatelos para ver que tal te quedan-

-como?-pregunto Hisoka desconcertado

-anda, anda no te hagas del rogar chico! que nosotras nos encargaremos de dejarte lindisimo!- dijeron dos chicas metiendose entre ambos, una era una chica de pelo negro y ojos grises (kasumi), y la otra era una pelirroja de ojos verdes (Meilin)

-hola! yo soy Kasumi y ella es Meilin- mostrandola para al siguiente instante lanzarla -ignorenla ...-

-ehh ... ?-

-quien diablos son ustedes?- grito molesto Hisoka

-somos las gerentes de la tienda- dijo Meilin empujando en venganza a Kasumi haciendo k callera al suelo, genial lo unico que le faltaban eran un par de locas gritonas Despues de una acalorada discución y de que Hisoka golpeara unas cuantas veces a Tsuzuki por dar tontas ideas (cada 5 segundos), salieron del lugar con un par de pantalones y unas camisas,  
algo llamo su atención, un sujeto al cual reconocio al instante, estaba demasiado cerca su corazón empezo a latir muy fuerte, tomo la mano de Tsuzuki y y corrio lo mas que pudo, hasta llegar al departamento del castaño,

-que fue eso?- Tsuzuki no entendia lo que habia pasado, la miro parecia estar temblando, algo dentro de el se movio, podia notarce un gran temor en el, penso tomar su mano, pero Hisoka al ver su intención la aparto bruscamente.

-nada no paso nada- Tsuzuki decidio no seguir preguntando, estaba seguro de que por mas que incistiera Hisoka no hablaria, aunque confiaba en que algun dia confiara aunque fuera un poquito en el.

Ayaka:

JaGaRahIKo mInaMe gracias por dejar leerlo y review! nn me ser feliz, aji ta la conti espero que te guste non y si alguien mas lo lee ps tambien nn este capitulo te dedico JaGaRahIKo por ser mi primer review


	3. una linda tarde un mal recuerdo

-anda, anda, anda que es hora de levantarse yeeeeeaaaaa!!!!!!!- 

-estupida cosa!!!- Hisoka se levanto furioso, en toda la ventita noche no había logrado pegar el ojo, el loco del doctor hacia demasiado ruido con sus inventos tanto que estaba seguro era capaz de despertar a toda la ciudad, y después estaba ese idiota que le agarro como osito de peluche y por poco lo asfixiaba, y ahora que por fin había logrado tranquilidad el robots estupido de esos estupidos lo levantaba con gritos, sonajas tambores

-de mal humor tan temprano pequeño? -

-no me llames pequeño-

-nu nu nu -moviendo la mano en señal negativa -no te tomes las cosas tan apecho, y serás mas feliz-sonriéndole dulcemente

-idiota- se levanto por fin, lo que mas odiaba eran los consejos del castaño, que le importaba si el estaba de mal humor?, idiota eso es lo que era ese tipo.

-bueno a desayunar chico-

Después de que se aseguro que Tsuzuki se había marchado, se metió a la tina cerrando la puerta con seguro, no quería sorpresas, lo mejor seria evitar todo acercamiento con esos sujetos, mañana mismo se iría de ese lugar, pero … a donde iría?… tenia miedo, no podía evitarlo, si por casualidad lo descubrían lo regresarían de inmediato a su "hogar", lugar donde primero muerto a regresar, estaba harto, las lagrimas comenzaron a aflorar, ya no podía, sabia que si volvía a ese lugar, volvería a pasar lo mismo, como cada día y noche en su vida, NO, no quería que alguien le tocara nuevamente

-Hisoka? Estas ahí?-esa voz le hizo reaccionar, se limpio las lagrimas, cerro la llave y se coloco la toalla

-que quieres?-abrió la puerta, realmente estaba molesto

-estas bien chico?-Tsuzuki estaba preocupado, notaba las huellas de lagrimas en su rostro, además la actitud del chico le preocupaba

-si que quieres?-

-oh si es verdad … me preguntaba si no querías ir conmigo y con Yukata a un lugar después de almorzar-

-a donde?-pregunto dudoso

-a un lugar especial-volviendo a sonreírle, Hisoka dudo un poco pero acepto, lo que fuera con tal de deshacerse del latoso maestro

-ya me pueden quitar esta porquería de la cara?? -

-vale, vale, ya casi llegamos

-me importa una solo quiero que me quiten esta estupida banda de la cabeza-habiendo salido de la casa de esos locos, le habían obligado a ponerse una banda en la cara, para taparle la vista, ya que querían según ellos que fuera una grata sorpresa lo que querían mostrarle

-jeje que quejumbroso que eres, pero ya puedes quitártela-

-ya era hora- se quito la banda quedando boquiabierto, ahora entendía por que la emoción de llevarle, era un extenso valle de flores silvestres, grandes árboles de cerezo que adornaba el contorno de un arroyo totalmente cristalino,

además de que el lugar estaba casi desabitado, y dijo casi porque noto a 2 gritonas que rompieron el hermoso ambiente

-YAY! Mira mira Kasumi quienes tan aquí! La pelirroja se abrazo a la otra

-tienes razón mucha razón Meilin

-porque no disfrutamos juntos del almuerzo?-pregunto Tsuzuki, recibiendo una mirada asesina del rubio,

-si sisis-dijeron ambas encantadas

-no puede ser …-resignado se sentó en un árbol apartándose de todos, tenia tan mala suerte como para que en un lugar tan bonito se encontrara a ese par?

-miren que bonito lugar a escogido Hisoka-sentándose junto a el, guiñándole el ojo -son chicas de tu edad, algo locas pero si las conoces mejor te agradan-

-tu sabias que ellas estaban aquí verdad?

-jeje si, aquella vez no quedaste con una buena impresión de ellas … ahí veces … que uno no puede juzgar solo por la tapa- no supo porque pero estaba seguro de que el ultimo cometario iba dirigido a el

-a que te refieres?-dijo a la defensiva

-por fuera parees un chico tan frió e indomable, pero estoy seguro no … se que por dentro eres un chico dulce- el rostro de Hisoka cambio de colores súbitamente,

-idiota-

-jeje-

-miren nosotras trajimos esto-

Todos se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida, el lugar era tan tranquilo y dulce, que lamento no tener un libro con el para leerlo, pero no podía evitarlo el no tenia idea de a donde le llevaban.

-ne Hisoka kun juegas?-Kasumi saca unas cartas

-anda anda juega-este asintió, repartieron las cartas, el primero en caer fue Yukata quien le prometió a Kasumi hacerle un vestidor movible

-a lo que mi dignidad a llegado, hacerle closet a niñas sinf snif

-okas ah! Perdí- se quejo Kasumi

-okas ahora sigo yo buuua yo también perdí ;o;- dijo el castaño, Meilin sonrió de una manera espeluznante, sus ojos se veían llenos de llamas

-Meilin chan?-trago saliva, Meilin se acercó a Tsuzuki

quien pagando la apuesta de Meilin se acercó a Hisoka muy cerca hasta quedar sus rostros demasiados cerca

-no … NO!-Hisoka empujo con fuerza a Tsuzuki, y salio corriendo de ahí, lo mas rápido que pudieron sus piernas

-Hisoka!-Tsuzuki lo siguió mientras todos se quedaron estáticos, sin entender,

-ne Meilin chan cual fue la apuesta?-

-pues verán …-

-entonces no entiendo porque reacciono así-

-ni yo-

-no se sientan mal no es su culpa, de eso estoy seguro-ambas chicas asintieron aunque a Meilin le pesaba la conciencia, y Kasumi tenia un presentimiento extraño

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, no sabia porque había reaccionado así, solo sabia que su cuerpo había reaccionado por si solo

-si que corre rápido-dijo el castaño /te encuentras bien?-

-si-respondió con voz suave,

-sabes Meilin me había pedido …-

-hazlo-se mordió el labio tenia algo de miedo, cerro los puños

-seguro?-

-si- Tsuzuki se acercó hasta el, tomo su barbilla para después acariciar su mejilla con dulzura, acerco sus labios hasta los del rubio

- listo-se alejo de la nada, dejando confuso y sonrojado a Hisoka-mira-le mostró un cabello rubio-Meilin me había pedido un cabello rubio tuyo, no se para que lo querrá la loca pero fue lo que me pidió-sonrió dulcemente, Hisoka se ruborizo al tiempo que se sentía estupido, había hecho tanto drama por un tonto cabello

-a que le tienes miedo?-pregunto el castaño

-a nada- respondió secamente Hisoka, si algo detestaba mas era que quisieran averiguar sobre el

Tsuzuki suspiro, era inútil tratar de hablar con ese crió, pero de algo estaba seguro, la reacción de Hisoka no había sido nada mas por que si, algo ocultaba el rubio con recelo, algo o alguien que le causaba temor, se sintió mal por no poder ayudarlo.

-andando entonces-le volvió a sonreír, Hisoka solo bajo la mirada, al llegar con los demás Hisoka lo primero que hizo fue disculparse con los tres pero en especial con Meilin, mientras que Tsuzuki permanecía serio y distante, solo dos personas lo notaron pero guardaron silencio, sabían que tenia sus razones para estar así

- ja ne!!-grito Meilin mientras saludaba con la mano

Kasumi solo les saludo con la mano, no tenia muchos ánimos, no sabia porque el conocer a ese niño le había afectado tanto, una tristeza muy grande en esos verdes ojos, era algo que no le hacia muy cómoda, además su actitud.

El otoño ha comenzado, el aire soplaba fuertemente, como si deseara derrumbar esa gruesa pared por donde se asomaba la luna llena, pero no blanca y hermosa como la de una noche perfecta de romanticismo, era una luna que sangraba anunciando así la llegada de algo o talvez de alguien … sus ojos se abrieron como plato al sentir un liquido espeso en ellas, viro su rostro con pesadez noto enzima de el, un cuerpo sin vida de una joven hermosa de cabellera negra, se abrazo a ella mientras dejaba que las lagrimas brotaran, su cuerpo temblaba, y su sentidos no respondía, tenia miedo mucho miedo,

fin flash back

abrió los ojos abrutadamente, había sido un sueno un espantoso sueno, pero que no encerraba otra cosa mas que su realidad, su frente sudaba mientras su cuerpo le temblaba, una fuerte presión en su pecho le impedía respirar haciéndole gemir inconscientemente

-Hisoka!- el chico se volvió a su derecha encontrándose con unos ojos violetas que le veían con mucha preocupación, el había comenzado a gritar un nombre, pero en esos momentos decidió no preguntar, el se vea tan indefenso, confundido y asustado,

-Tsuzuki- respondió agachando la cabeza para que no notara sus ojos rojos, pero era tarde el ya había notado su estado, tomo la mano del rubio sorprendido y sonrojado, lo abrazo en un intento para que se reconfortara

-shh tranquilo todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí … contigo- Hisoka se refugio en el, podía sentir la calidez de Tsuzuki, era extraño pero se sentía tan bien en esos momentos, sintió una gran paz y seguridad, no quería soltarse de esos brazos, Tsuzuki se sentía mal deseaba con toda su alma saber que era lo que atormentaba a un niño tan dulce y sobre todo tan joven , Hisoka logro tranquilizarse, coloco sus manos en el pecho de Tsuzuki apartándose de el sonrojado -veo que estas mejor-sonriéndole, Hisoka solo asintió -bueno es hora de almorzar nn

-almuerzo!! Almuerzo!! Almuerzo!! Es hora del almuerzo -repetía el robot, que nadie lo podía callar?

-hey Tsu ve por un poco de pan-

-ya se acabo? Pero si ayer fuimos a comprarlo-Tsuzuki asombrado

-con una deboradora humana como tu, quien no se lo espera-Hisoka bromeo

-que malo eres-

-ejem disculpen pero …-

-yo iré no se preocupen-

-hmm seguro?-pregunto Yukata, no le convencía mucho dejarle solo

-mejor vamos ambos-dijo Tsuzuki

-no esta bien, yo iré-

-ok, pero ve con cuidado- dijo el rubio

-si así lo haré-

-gracias por su compra y vuelva cuando guste-dijo la señorita castaña, eso le recordó a cierto chico, porque tenia que estar pensando eso? … suspiro, ya era hora de huir, pero por una parte deseaba que todo fuese mentira, y que podía encontrar un lugar a donde pertenecer, pero no, lo cierto es que el era un mal nacido, y debía aceptar su destino, entonces porque huir? … que podía hacer vagando por las calles? … no … prefería morir de hambre que por un golpe mas de su padre o de el ...

-vaya vaya pero miren a quien encontró la gallina de oro-su respiración se corto, un nuevo ataque le llego, las lagrimas se abrutaron en sus ojos, pero no lloraría no frente a el

-Muraki-expreso con los ojos llenos de resentimiento, pero demostrando un vacio y un gran temor

ayaka: la li ho!! sha se me desapareci mucho deverdad lo lamento pero jeje U ando castigada ... me cacharon viendo yaoi y ahora estan los humos uff pero bueno, aki tengo otro capi nn

Ina san ke bueno k te gusto mi fic n.n owo y k fue el primero k viste YAY! xD ojala leas la conti nos vems bya

senko-kun xD parece k es rubio cenizo jeje sho tambien prefiero decirle castanu u.u, pero bueno k bueno k te guste mi idea n.n, YAY!

jagarahiko miname, n-n no ahi de que, perdon por tardar n-n ojala te guste mi fic

la trinidad del caos . vale nina mas despacio, jeje xD m e hiciste reir con tu review, uno el 003, sigue teniendo forma de buo n-n, si el nick de meilin lo sake de esa serie, sip hisoka surfira a montones T.T siiiiiii tsusuki y hisoka haran xxx pero mas delante xD ... un poco si u.u pero me agradas xD no entendi lo del batallon ., no recuerdo si lei t fic, pero lo lere n-n


	4. de vuelta al infierno

ayaka: hola!! perdon arg tube k volver a subir el capitulo como 9859 veces y cuando lo habia logrado me di cuenta k olvide poner los reviews!1 soy una torpe gomen na sai!! pero hora si tengo las contestacion n.n

INA SAN aki esta la conti grax por el review

Jaharahiko miname jaja xD perdon si la historia kedo muy estupida xD pero no se me ocurria nada y me dio pereza pensar XD

la trinidad del caos jaja XD tu siempre me haces reir no se cuanto mas adelante pero n.n no tan tarde jijiji XD no la obeja soy yo que pensando k me habia equibokado de capitulo borre el episodio con todo y las contestaciones lo volvia subir y olvide ponerlos hasta ahorita que me doy uenta sy una torpe --, ultimamente no eh leido fics porque habia estado ocupada en (reprobe materias XD) y ps andaba castigada (por el yaoi mas k por mis calif XD) pero bueno jaja eh kerido leer tus fics sobre todo el de promesa y se me pasa! soy una torpe

mai maxwell jeje le deje ahi para el suspenso tu sabes XD jeje aki ta la konti disfrutala

rya reil miyu jaja k bueno k te agrade n.n

* * *

Podía sentir como su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su lugar, tenia que correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían, ni siquiera su garganta, tenia un enorme nudo en su garganta que se lo impedía. Tenia miedo, eso se notaba con solo verle a los ojos, se sintió tonto, jamás debió salir de esa casa, ahora todo iría peor, aun así … no quería regresar, no quería ser vendido como a un animal en tiempos de caza. 

-que pasa joven Hisoka? tiene miedo?-su voz sonó aterradoramente burlona y cruel, las lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos pero no lloraría, no le daría el gusto de verlo roto por segunda vez. Muraki tomo fuertemente el brazo del chiquillo-te hice una pregunta, recuerdas que se hace cuando un adulto pregunta? Se responde exacto …- pero como? Si no podía pronunciar palabra alguna?. El solo verlo ahí le hacia temblar

-Hisoka …-se escucho que lo llamaban desde lejos reconoció esa voz enseguida, sintió a un mas miedo, porque ese idiota había ido a buscarle?, debió quedarse, no quería que por nada del mundo el sospechara algo- Esto … pasa algo? - miro extrañado la manera en que el sujeto ese tenia agarrado a Hisoka

-nada, no se preocupe-soltó al chico, y estiro la mano al joven, sonrió de forma descarada, haciendo incomodar a Tsuzuki, Hisoka quien se había percatado de todo, se preocupo de que Muraki viera algo llamativo en Tsuzuki, lo cual no estaba nada lejos de la realidad, pese a todo a que era un idiota sin remedio, no le deseaba mal, ni nada semejante, además de que le había salvado la vida o al menos lo había intentado -soy Muraki el medico de la familia Kurosaki-

-soy Tsuzuki Asato … y soy amigo de Hisoka-

-un placer conocerle Tsuzuki-san … lo que aun no entiendo es porque no nos había llamado joven Hisoka, no sabe lo preocupados que estábamos por usted …-sentia tanta rabia escucharle hablar así como si en realidad el fuera algo muy valioso para el, para ellos, pero se controlo para que Tsuzuki no le notara agitado

-lo encontré malherido en la calle- había algo que no le cuadraba a Tsuzuki, podía ser un idiota y todo lo que quisieran, pero tonto no era

-pero que ha pasado? … parece que ahí muchas cosas de las que debemos conversar joven Hisoka-

-solo me asaltaron,-respondió secamente, ese baka debió mantener la boca cerrada, lo mejor seria cortar la platica rápido e irse pronto., y así lo entendía también Muraki

-ah es un alivio que no le haya pasado nada con los criminales que ahí sueltos-cuanto mas hablaba mas quería matarlo, odiaba su hipocresía, pero sobre todo … lo odiaba a el

-es verdad-corroboro Tsuzuki

-creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa joven Hisoka, los demás están preocupados por usted, en especial Hijiri,-al escuchar ese nombre su corazón se acelero aun mas, ellos lo habían encontrado?,Muraki paso sus manos tras sus hombros guiándole por el camino-fue un placer conocerle Tsuzuki san pero es hora de marcharnos

-igualmente, nos vemos luego Hisoka- le molesto un poco que le ignorara el saludo, y simplemente se despidiera del mocoso pero esa ya se la cobraría después, Hisoka solo asintió sus sospechas fueron acertadas, Muraki tenia alguna intención con Tsuzuki, apenas se vio lejos del castaño, el doctor lo empujo dentro de un carro negro, Hisoka lo reconoció, lo había visto antes de llegar al supermercado, se sintió un verdadero idiota haberse dejado engañar de esa manera, la pregunta es … lo había seguido a la casa de Tsuzuki? si era así, Tsuzuki y Yukata estaban en un enorme peligro. Por desgracia ellos no sabían en lo que involuntariamente se pudieron haber metido, después de eso el doctor subió a la parte delantera

-que sabe ese sujeto?-dijo mirándolo por el retrovisor

-nada-respondió sin la mínima intención de seguir la conversación, si quería saber algo sobre Tsuzuki de el no saldría una sola palabra.

-estas seguro? … no queremos que nada le pase o si? …

-no le dije NADA de acuerdo-se cruzo de brazos mirando por la ventana, aun era temprano, pasaron por un parque y ahí logro ver a niños algunos niños que jugaban junto con sus padres, daba igual se acomodo nuevamente.

El camino fue largo, hasta que llegaron a una parte lejana y oscura de la cuidad por no decir tétrica y , había mujeres de la calle (prostitutas) por todo el lugar, pudo apreciar un par de riñas entre sujetos por alguna droga o cuenta, no le importaba pero seguro era por eso, porque mas podrían hacerlo en un lugar como ese?. Por fin llegaron a su destino, entraron a un edificio bastante grotesco, las paredes estaban manchadas y leñas de graffiti,  
Además de que apestaba, y se podía notar que no había agua en ese edificio, un buen observador hubiera notado que fuera del edificio no había un solo niño, pero al entrar a una gran sala, sabría el porque, toda la sala estaba llena de niños, de entre 6 y 14 años, todos estaban ahí por la misma razón, habían sido abandonados a su suerte, o vendidos en el peor de los casos, pero el estaba ahí por una diferente razón, sintió un dolor en su brazo, Muraki le había agarrado del brazo, lo metió a la brava a un cuarto.

-ahí estarás hasta que regrese y decida tu castigo-cerro la puerta detrás de el. Hisoka solo se abrazo así mismo, hacia frió en ese lugar, se sentó en un rincón, con las piernas a la altura de su cuello mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas.

-eres tu Hisoka?-levanto la vista y encontró a una pequeña niña de alrededor de unos 7 años, de cabello rubio, y ojos de color dorado, era una niña tan linda, a pesar de estar en harapos parecía un ángel un pequeño y dulce ángel

-hai Lucy chan, y tu estas bien?- la niña se dejo ir contra el abrazándolo fuertemente-que pasa Lu?

-creí que ya no iba a volver a verte, y estaba asustada

-Lu-la verdad no tenia corazón para decirle que pensaba irse de ahí, era un idiota como podía pensar en abandonarla a ella?. Era una hermana para el, desde que la madre una mujer sin vulgar y sin escrúpulos, había dejado a Muraki a su cargo, ya que era un "estorbo" en su vida y su nueva carrera como actriz.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, lo único que sabia era que se le acababa el tiempo,. Cuando en ese momento se escucharon gritos por todo el lugar, se levanto tratando de abrir la puerta, esos gritos …

-Ryu …-se sintió impotente podía escuchar claramente los quejidos del niño, gritaba, gritaba por que le hacían daño le destruían el cuerpo y el alma, solo eran niños! Demonios, jamás podría entender a los que disfrutaban de aquello, jamás podría entender a su … -padre-dijo al notar a un hombre barbon, algo musculoso, y joven parado frente a el

-sabes el lió en el que me has metido con el doctor Muraki!!-le dio una bofetada que logro derrumbarlo, el ni se inmuto solo lo miro con desprecio -pero lo que has hecho no se quedara sin castigo, ya te he pasado demasiadas- se quito el cinturón, el rubio retrocedió al ver que su padre se aproximaba a el, pero antes de que pudiera continuar la pequeña niña se puso en medio, alzando los brazos,-quítate mocosa-

-Lucy! Hazte aun lado-pero la niña no se movió,

-si eso quieres me encargare de ti primero- la niña cerro los ojos mientras el sujeto levantaba el cinturón

-basta Hishido- se dio media vuelta y se encontró con un par de ojos azules

-Tatsumi-

-yo me haré cargo del resto-dijo mientras se acercaba a Lucy y la tomaba en brazos, la saco del lugar dirigiendo una mirada de arrepentimiento al rubio, Hisoka no mostró sensación alguna, solo siguió parado mirando el suelo.

-como quieras- agarro del cabello a Hisoka haciéndole daño, -he aquí los resultados cuando alguien se revela, me importa un comino si eres mi hijo, aquí se hacen las cosas como las dicta el señor Muraki, y ya viene siendo hora de que lo entiendas- lo soltó, por inercia cayo al suelo.-hoy te lo pasare pero mañana, no creo que al señor Muraki se le olvide tu desobediencia-cerro la puerta tras de el

En otro lado muy lejos de ahí …

-que pasa Tsu?, estas muy raro-llevaba todo el día sentado en la ventana, contemplando el cielo gris, porque llovía, el cielo estaba triste al igual que el -es por el chico?-

- si, algo me dice que oculta algo, pude sentir su miedo muchas veces, pero esta tarde cuando se fue con ese sujeto, su cuerpo temblaba y parecía no estar seguro de que decir-

-vale tranquilo no creo que sea para tanto como tu dices, es verdad que es un chico extrañó pero pues así son a su edad- Yukata sonrió, le quería mucho y no le gustaba verle triste Tsuzuki siempre había sido así, queriendo ayudar a los demás, sin preocuparse por si mismo, era muy noble, algo torpe pero noble, por eso era profesor, quería enseñarle a los niños, no solo matemáticas y geografía, si no también a confiar en los demás, pero ese chico era el primero en rechazar toda ayuda de ellos.

La luz se coló por la pequeña ventana sacándole de su sueño, se raspo los ojos intentando despertarse por completo, por un momento creyó estar en casa del idiota, pero al ver a su alrededor recordó lo ocurrido, su plan fallido de huir de su destino, se levanto de golpe al escuchar la puerta de fierro abrirse

-puedo pasar?-pregunto el castaño

-es su decisión, usted manda- Tatsumi entro, le daba tristeza oírle hablar así, pero se lo merecía

-yo …-

-no hacen falta sus disculpas, de verdad … le entiendo, se lo difícil que es no saber nada de un ser querido-el castaño apretó los puños, y con toda su fuerza golpeo la pared.

-soy un nada-Hisoka se asusto un poco al ver la mano sangrante del castaño -no puedo ni proteger a mi hija, y que hago?, permito que una mierda como esta siga realizándose, viendo como son utilizados niños pequeños como simples muñecos-

-tranquilícese Tatsumi san, aunque usted lo quisiera no ahí nada que hacer-apretó los puños con ira-ni usted ni nadie puede salvarles de mi padre- Tatsumi se volvió a ver a Hisoka para consolarle pero este no estaba triste, solo se notaban en sus pupilas un brillo de odio

-Muraki- se volvió encontrándose con el doctor, ahora entendía la reacción del menor, cada vez que el estaba cerca, el se ponía así …

-disculpe señor Tatsumi pero ahí cosas que el joven y yo debemos arreglar- aun que no quería dejar a Hisoka con ese, tenia que hacerlo, por el bien de el.

-que es lo que buscas?, ya te dije que no dije nada-

-y crees que eso le va a salvar de su castigo? Jajaja ya ebrias saber la respuesta- se fue acercando al menor, quien con cada paso de Muraki, retrocedía dos, hasta que topo con la pared, se pudo escuchar el rechinar de la puerta cerrándose, su cuerpo reacciono al instante, tenerle tan cerca le causaba escalofríos, miedo, asco, llego hasta donde el, tomo de su mano cuando el intento huir lo estampo contra la pared.

Comenzó a besar todo su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho del pequeño, trataba de sacarse inútilmente, intentaba alejarlo con las manos, lo que causo que Muraki se las agarrara fuertemente por enzima de su cabeza con una sola mano, mientras la otra seguía en su trabajo, desprendió los botones de la camiseta, bajo de su cuello a su pecho ahora descubierto, y mordisqueo una de sus tetillas hasta dejarla roja, y paso a la siguiente, le soltó las manos y lo tiro al suelo, callo bocabajo, cuando intento levantarse Muraki le dio una patada que lo dejo nuevamente tirado en el suelo, le tomo del cabello obligándole a hincarse a cuatro patas, arranco los pantalones del menor junto con los boxers, preparo su miembro.

Hisoka solo gritaba, y suplicaba ayuda, la cual sabia nunca llegaría, llevaba anos pidiéndola y esta nunca llegaba, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la invasión en su cuerpo, con cada embestida podía sentir como se quebraba, como su inocencia se iba a la borda como sus suenos se rompian, sus iluciones de pequeno desaparecian, y la sonrisa de su hermano se borraba. como deseaba volver a verlo, ver de nuevo su rostro sonriendole y diciendole que todo estaria bien, una invasion en su cuerpo lo saco de sus pensamientos regresandole a la cruel relidad, mejor que el estubiera lejos, a salvo de ese monstruo que lo enetraba lastimando su interior, sintio un liquido rojizo que bajaba por su entrepierna, lo habia vuelto a hacer, lo habia penetrado hasta desangrarlo, su cuerpo apenas podia mantenerse en pie, si no fuera por que el brazo de Muraki lo sujetaba de la cintura hubiera caido de bruces al suelo.

Muraki lo obligo a levantarse para apoyarse en la pared y acelero el ritmo sin importarle el daño que le causaba al pequeño, sus manos recorrían cada pedazo de piel no quería dejar un solo espacio sin acariciarle, Hisoka había dejado de luchar, no tenia sentido el era mucho mas fuerte por m as que lo intentara jamás podría ganarle, sintió un liquido que mezclado con su sangre bajaba por su entre pierna, saco su miembro del pequeño, se agachó y lamió un poco de esa liquido blanco, tomo un poco con su mano, y le obligo a comérselo al menor … se dejo caer en sus rodillas ya no tenia energías para pelear no tenia energías ni para llorar, sonrió satisfecho lo habia logrado por fin ese nino jamas volveria a desobedecer, ya no tendria nunca mas esos ojos desafiantes ante el. salio del lugar dejándolo tirado en el suelo sin importarle que estaba desangrandose

Se abrazo así mismo, estaba helado apenas podia sentir sus piernas por el dolor en su intimidad, pero eso no importaba, no podía quitar la sensación de asco, esa sensación que nunca le dejaba cada vez que ese sujeto le tocaba su cuerpo sentía repulsión.

-Hisoka!-escucho un grito, y se volvió a ver a la puerta ahí encontró parado a un joven castaño de ojo amatistas que lo veían horrorizado, la vista se le nublo y su cuerpo callo al suelo.


	5. soportando

Ayaka: hola!! n.n!! aki les tengo otra actualizacion al fic espero que les guste n.n GRAX por los reviews me motivan a seguir nOn!! de verdad gracias ...

Jagarahiko Miname jeje hoy actualice mas rapido jeje (lo que es no tener que hacer actualizo todos mis fics XD) jeje es la idea xD

mei maxwell etto n.nU no te comento nada mejor lee y entonces me la vendices si quieres jeje, lo de Lucy Oo?? etto trate de recordar en que parte dice eso y como no recorde lei el episodio de nuevo y no capte lo que me preguntabas talvez te maree un poco n.nU o.o Tatsumi saco a Lucy antes de Hishido el padre de Hisoka se desquitara con ella, con lo de su hija es mas complicado, en el fic te daras cuenta de que el en realidad no sabe donde esta, pero la pista la tienen ellos es por eso que no hace ni dice nada, bueno creo que con esto ya pude quitarte un poco tus dudas y si tienes alguna otra con gusto la respondere.

Soley de Lincourt XD etto jeje que dire jaja bueno la verdad estaba viendo los remix de gravitation, ya se imaginaran la cara de mi hermana o.O??? jaja fue divertidisimo no puedo negarlo, pero bueno eso si no los recomiendo a cardiacos XD Hijiri si saldra, etto es un pariente de Hisoka n.n etto lee unpoco y despues ya me la rayas tu tambien jaja xD ... no os molesto mas espero que les guste (a mi me ha dejado mas o menos satisfecha jeje)

* * *

Dos esmeraldas se abrieron por la luz del solo que se colaba por una enorme ventana, la luz le cegó un poco, porque estaba tan iluminado? con mucho esfuerzo logro recargarse en la cabecera, le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo.

que había pasado?, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber salido por un poco de leche, después su padre … Tatsumi … Lucy … Muraki todo era confuso, paso sus manos por su rostro tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero al recordar al ultimo sus ojos se inyectaron de furia.

entonces lo recordó, había vuelto a ser un juguete para ese sujeto, las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente como un relámpago, los mismo habia pasado lo mismo, como siempre, nada habia cambiado, nada cambio y nunca cambiara, siempre sera el mneco en vida, que es usado para satisfacer las necesidades de ese monstruo.

En ese instante unos ojos amatistas aparecieron en su mente, tan grandes y expresivos, y esa mirada de asombro y preocupación, porque pensaba en el?, era una tontería, aun así deseaba de verdad verlos una vez mas, aunque estos no le dirigieran una sola mirada, se sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para sacar esas ideas que diablos estaba pensando?. Desde cuando pensaba así? Y además como podía hacerlo en un momento como ese?.

ya mas tranquilo observo a su alrededor, había una pequeña mesita cerca de el, la cual ni había notado por estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, había una gran charola con comida y un enorme ramo de flores, se acercó al tiempo que alargaba su mano para tomar una y poder olerla, cuando una mano le interrumpió con un golpe.

-eso no es tuyo- dijo una castaña y de ojos azules (no me acuerdo de que color son xD) era bonita no podía negarlo, aunque le parecía vagamente familiar -responde-dijo esta irritada, Hisoka solo regreso a sentarse a la cama.

"que demonios hago aquí?, entonces lo que vi fue real?, si no … porque estoy en un hospital?,

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de par en par y entro un hombre conocido para ambos, entonces si había sido solo una alucinación, _desilucion?, que rayos me siento asi? _Tatsumi miro tristemente a Hisoka, cosa que el odiaba, detestaba que lo vieran con lastima, después de asegurarse que Muraki se había ido, entro corriendo a la habitación horrorizado tomo al chiquillo que se abrazaba y mecía a si mismo como un niño pequeño, mientras la sangre corría por su entrepierna.

-esto … Tattsumi san yo mejor me voy con permiso- la niña se percato de la tensión del ambienté, y sabia que en gran parte era por su presencia

-que hago aquí?-pregunto sin mirarle

-yo … te traje

-que? Sabes el lío que te vas a armar!, que tal si preguntan lo que me paso yo …

-no te preocupes, dije que una pandilla te ataco, incluso metí una falsa declaración, con tantos asaltos quien se meterá?- el castaño se acerco al rubio (chaz me choca decirle rubio xD)-además las heridas que tenias necesitaban ser tratadas-

-pero sabes que tenemos prohibido salir!, y para eso eres el medico!!- bufo furioso, pero el castaño solo miraba la ventana sin decir palabra alguna.

-eso ya no importa- se levanto y lo miro nuevamente -tus heridas no podían ser curadas en un lugar como ese- la verdad es que poco le importaba meterse en problemas, pero su conciencia no hubiera podido soportar el dejarlo ahí tirado, a pesar de que esas eran las ordenes, hasta que el pidiera perdón, entonces recordó el pánico que sintió al ver la graves heridas en sus genitales, al igual que los golpes que tenia en el estomago y el rostro. Mientras que la espalda estaba llena de rasguños, y pensar que eso era solo de esa noche, que otras cosas pudo haber pasado?

-eres un idiota-

-si tienes razón- le sonrió, Hisoka se volvió a ver la ventana indiferente, Tatsumi no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico, el verlo ahí en la cama le hacia sentirse mal, pero aun mas el rencor que provenían de sus ojos, tan llenos de tristeza y soledad, con esa mira fría e indiferente a la vez, cualquiera diría que era tan solo un chiquillo malcriado, pero si veían detenidamente los ojos de Hisoka, era como si pudieran leer su mente, tan grandes y brillantes, con una luz palpitante, que aun a pesar de todas las circunstancias mantenía con vida, como deseaba ayudarlo, pero no podía, su hija, tenia que encontrar a su hija, talvez era egoísta pero no podía arriesgar la vida de ella a costa de la salud de Hisoka, se sentía como una basura por pensar de esa manera, sin embargo se negaba a cambiar de pensar, además el que podría hacer contra una mafia como esa?, no solo era una organizaron poderosa en todo Japón, si no en los altos mandos del mundo y lo peor ese chiquillo era una clave especial para ellos.

Lo único que podía hacer era cuidar de los niños y atenderlos cuando fuera necesario y en el caso de Hisoka tratar de que no se abandonara asi mismo aunque hasta ahora solo habia logrado lo contrario, como en esos momentos, miro su reloj, suspiro, ya era tarde y debía volver a la mansión negra (como el le decia xD), se despidio de Hisoka, quien solo asintio mientras veia un punto perdido en la ventana, se detubo para mirarle un segundo mas y recordar algo con una leve sonrisa

-sabes cuando te encontre me llamaste Tsuzuki, acaso ahí algo que deba saber?- dijo sonriente, Hisoka cambio drásticamente de colores, pasando por todos los conocidos, hasta llegar a un rojo color tomate.

-no se de que hablas- el tomate digo Hisoka se volvio a ver la ventana como si en ella hubiera la cosa mas interesante del mundo

-jaja de acuerdo-salio de la recamara dejando solo a un pensativo Hisoka, se recargo unos segundos en la puerta

* * *

-Rin chan- suspiro, no podia evitar sentirse triste por su hija, se enderezo y siguio con su camino.

* * *

Hisoka no sabia que hacer, no le gustaba estar encerrado y mucho menos en un hospital, pero debia salir, talvez si caminaba por el jardin un rato nadie lo notaria total estaba en un lugar donde nadie lo conocian (grave error).

El viento era calido, podia sentir como golpeaba en su rostro palido, observo detenidamente el jardin, la mayoria de los presentes eran enfermos o empleados del lugar, aunque tambien habia uno que otro pariente o visitante, que queria acompañar o hacerle menos pesada la estadia a sus seres queridos. Una mirada nostalgica se poso en sus ojos, esas personas se veian tan … felices.

A pesar de estar en esa situación sonreian, Hisoka se pregunto cuando fue la ultima vez que sonrio, no lo recordaba con exactitud, hace tanto que habia perdido su empatía y sus ganas de sonreir. Cuando unas risas escandalosas llegaron a sus oidos, quien podia ser tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que estaba en un hospital?, aunque estaban en el jardin, esa no era una conducta pasable en un lugar como ese. Se levanto para hechar un vistazo, se encontro con varios ninos sentados haciendo una forma de circulo, parecia que halagaban a alguno de ellos, seguramente habia sido por que alguno habia atrapado algun insecto o habian descubierto un nuevo animal (saben a lo que me refiero, los ninos cuando ven un animal extrano, creen que es desconocido bueno ese era mi caso xD) se rio, los ninos podian ser tan predecibles, no habia notado que era observado por un par de ojos azules, opto por irse no le agradaba la idea de unirse a ellos, pero fue detenido por un jaloncillo extrano.

-quien eres?-dijo la pequena nina de ojos azules y cabello azul,-como te llamas?, estas enfermo?, te vas a morir?- Hisoka se sorprendio que clase de preguntas eran esas?-yo .. El medico dice que debo ser fuerte pero yo se que voy a morir-dijo de lo mas calmada, sintio lastima por la pequena, era tan pequena no merecia eso, si pudiera cambiaria su vida por la de la chiquilla, al fin y al cabo el no tenia razon para existir, en cambio ella … tenia una vida completa por seguir, se entristecio al pensar eso … era imposible, aunque el mas lo quisiera no podia cambiar el destino, poso su mano en la cabeza de la chiquilla, la cual levanto la vista al sentir un peso sobre su frente, sonrio comnzo a jalonerlo de las mangas.

-eh … espera, que haces?- se quejaba al ser jalado.

-eres bueno, te presentare con el sensei y con mis amigos asi tendras mas amigos nn- amigos?, el no tenia, y no los necesitaba, pero la chiquilla no hacia caso a las quejas de Hisoka, y por ello intentaba safarse aunque era dificil, no queria lastimarla pero era muy insistente.

* * *

El profesor escucho sonidos procedentes de atrás de un arbol,

-esperen aquí … donde esta Lil?- pregunto buscando a la menor, cuando escucho su voz, se aserco extranado, cuando escucho otra voz que por alguna razon le resultaba familiar, pero de donde?, sintio un efusivo abrazo de la nina quien sonreia inocentemente

-no sabes el susto que me has dado, donde te habias metido Lil?- dijo tratando de oirse serio aunque debido a su mirada tan dulce eso sonaba casi imposible

-tengo un nuevo amigo, es bueno y esta guapo (o.oU condendada escuincla no tiene malos gustos xD)

- a si … y donde esta? No lo veo- pregunto sonriente el castano (ya sabran quien es) "jeje parece que alguien tiene un amiguito imaginario" penso el sensei

-pero no quiere salir, intente que saliera pero es muy vergonzoso, parece que tiene mido a salir, si eso debe ser- dijo tan seriamente que causo una risita leve en el sensei, esa nina podia actuar de la manera mas extrana, pero tambien podia ser bastante madura aunque solo cuando le convenia (xD kien no?)

El profesor rodeo el arbol y al encontrar a un joven de espaldas sonrio, parece que se habia equibocado, le tomo del hombro causando que este retrocediera al contacto, se quedo elado al ver el rostro del menor

Afortunadamente la nina se habia ido dejandole respirar, comenzo a escuchar una conversación con alguien que parecia … su maestro, cuando sintio que alguien lo tomaba de los hombros no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, cuando se dio cuenta de su conducta "extrana" se volvio a disculparce, pero las palabras se quedaron estancadas al enocntrarse frente a frente con dos ojos amatistaz.

* * *

Ayaka: jojo paresco santa claus XD iuug -/- ke digo guak bueno como sea espero ke les haya gustado! gracias por leer y si pueden dejarme un reviewsito por ahi me haran muy feliz n.n!!! bueno mata ne!! 


End file.
